Forever and Always
by xoSmiley4Lifexo
Summary: Bella has a bad dream and Edward is there, as usual, to help comfort her. just a cute and fluffy story about Edward and Bella! R&R please!


Forever and Always

disclaimer: I** do not **own, **"Twilight," "New Moon," "Eclipse,"** or, **"Breaking Dawn."** I also **don't own** any of the characters in the "Twilight" series. AND!!!! And I **do not own** the song, "**Forever and Always,"** By **Taylor Swift.**

_JUST KNOW THAT I __ONLY __WANT THE __TITLE!!!!! __ THIS STORY IS __NOTHING LIKE__ THE SONG!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!_

* * *

"Edward?"

My scared and hesitant voice asked through the black shadows. I was terrified, I was trembling. I stumbled through the complete nothingness. I hoped that I wouldn't trip over something like I always did. That was the last thing I needed right now.

"Bella?"

Suddenly I heard the beautiful, worried sound of his voice through the darkness. I did not know where it was coming from, so I stopped dead in my tracks, hoping that he would wrap his arms around me and kiss me the way I was used to. I needed him. He was all I had in life, and I wanted to keep it that way.

Any other human would be petrified to be in love with a vampire. Not many other human girls had that opportunity. But what about it was so different? Besides the fact that he was cold, white, fast, strong, and hunted very differently than the normal human boys do, what was so wrong about wanting him? Then it hit me. Selfishness. The fact that I couldn't live without him. That I would die for him. That he would die for me....if he could.

Then I felt his iron hard arms around my waist. I smiled at his cold touch. He pressed his lips to my cheek and then to my ear.

"I love you." He whispered.

But there was something wrong. Why did he sound so sad? Why did he hold me more closely than he always did? Why was he shaking?

"Edward, whats wrong?" I asked turning in his arms to face him, trying to see the expression on his face, but it was impossible, for it was so dark. Wherever we were.

"I love you, Bella, but I have to go." He said.

My heart stopped. For a second, I thought I was dead. This would be my version of hell. For him to leave me.

"Why?" I managed to choke out.

But he didn't answer me. He just pressed his cold lips to mine one last time, and left. It was terrifying not having his arms around me in protection. But it was even more terrifying to learn that he was never coming back. I fell to my knees and started to cry, even though I knew it was worthless. My tears wouldn't make him come running back to me and hold me again. And I knew that.

My own scream woke me up. My forehead was covered in sweat, and I was gasping. It was dark in my room, just like my dream. My nightmare.

Then I felt his arms around me again. He pushed my head to his chest and rubbed my shoulder. Then that was when I realized I was crying, too.

I sighed in relief. It was just a bad dream. He never left me. He was here with me right now, in my room, never sleeping as usual. He kissed the top of my head and continued to rub my shoulder.

"Bad dream." I told him.

"About me?" He asked as if he knew.

"Yeah." I said as fresh tears welled up into my eyes again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked wiping my tears away with his thumb. "You don't have to, if you don't want to."

I wanted to talk about it. I wanted him to tell me that something like, "that would never happen in all of eternity." I wanted him to kiss me and say that it was all right, that I didn't need to cry anymore. I wanted him more than anything else in the universe.

"In my nightmare, you left me." I told him as my voice broke at the last three words. "You left me."

He tilted my head up to see his. Even in the dark, I could see the brilliant outline of his gorgeous face. He was perfect.

"Bella, I would never leave you. I love you too much. I couldn't live without you. And I would never be stupid enough to leave you. Not again."

We both winced in remembrance. The memory still hurt. He had left me once, because he thought it was best for me to live a normal human life. To be normal. To be human. But there is nothing more in the world that wanted more than him. For him to be with me forever.

"I know." I finally said. "It just scared me, that's all."

"I love you, Bella." He said. His sweet breath made my head spin.

"I love you too." I said smiling.

He closed the space between our lips then. His lips, sweetly, but also urgent, crushed mine and we kissed until both of us couldn't breath anymore. He broke the kiss. Even though he didn't have to breathe, didn't mean I didn't have to. Not yet, anyway.

"Just know that I will always love you, and that I will never leave you. I will stay with you, Bella. No matter what." He said running his fingers through my hair.

"Forever?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Forever, and always." He said smiling and kissing my lips once more before I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

_Fin._

* * *

I hope you loved this little fan fic!!!! just know that i do still love writing for robin and star, and i will finnish, "Love Story" and, "I Loved Her First." i just LOVE wring for edward and bella too!!! I HOPE YOU LOVED THIS STORY!!! IT'S MY FIRST TWILIGHT FANFIC, SO NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! =D love you lots!!!!

~xoSmiley4Lifexo~


End file.
